The invention relates to footwear.
There are a wide variety of shoe constructions. In one construction method, popular for making athletic shoes (e.g., lightweight running or jogging shoes), a relatively thin layer of lightweight material is sewed along the bottom edge of an upper. This construction method is sometimes referred to as a Stroebel construction because a Stroebel stitching machine can be used to sew the lightweight material to the inner liner. However, the Stroebel construction method is not used in constructing dress shoes, particularly those with dress heels, in which the heel is attached by fasteners (e.g., nails, rivets, screws) from the inside of the shoe.